


Thanks for loving me cause your doing it perfectly

by AmberEyedLover, SuskaS



Series: Caring is Sharing. [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Adommy, Cold, M/M, being ill, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuskaS/pseuds/SuskaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam having a cold, maybe a little fever, but deffenetly nose running and throat a little hoarse. Tommy taking care of Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was texting in Skype with a friend of mine (known here as AmberEyedLover) when she shared these links for me:  
> http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_luif75xtqg1qhcgefo2_250.gif  
> http://29.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_luif75xtqg1qhcgefo3_250.gif  
> http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_luif75xtqg1qhcgefo4_250.gif  
> and told that those made her think about Adam and Tommy, and then i told her what they made me think of (the summary)

Tommy’s eyes looked towards Adam as he coughed again and rubbed at his throat, something which had been hurting for a few days but Adam being Adam had refused to stop the rehearsals at all since he started working on the new songs for the second tour,  
‘’Adam maybe you should take a few days break, give your throat a break’’ Isaac spoke out quietly from where he sat behind the drums but still loud enough for Adam to hear him,  
‘’I will be fine, lets go over this last song and then call it a day’’ Adam’s voice was a little dry sounding as he spoke, a sign that it was sore and that he was in a little pain which he refused to admit to anyone, even himself.

Tommy rolled his eyes and turned back to where he had been sat strumming at his guitar, but he wasn’t in the room anymore, well his mind wasn’t...he worried about his best friends voice and how he had been acting the last day or two, a scarf always wrapped tightly around his throat and a hot herbal tea in his hands when ever he wasn’t singing, Tommy knew that the weather was being harsh, suddenly turning nasty and throwing a massive snow storm during the night on Friday when they both had a movie night together, it had been too thick for Tommy to drive so he stayed but Adam had other plans that following morning.

_‘’Come on Tommy, have a bit of fun for once’’ Adam had laughed out as he grabbed Tommy’s hand and dragged him towards the door which led out in to the vast backyard of Adam’s house which over looked most of the Valley,  
‘’Baby, at least put something warmer on’’ Tommy had replied as he took in the tight jeans and short sleeved top which Adam had been wearing most of the morning after his shower, but Adam just laughed and slipped his bare feet in to his boots and grabbed a hat, tugging it over Tommy’s head, he grabbed his hand again and pushed the door open before dragging him out in to the whiteness of the yard before the warm hand left his and Tommy watched as Adam ran through the snow slightly before ducking down behind the wall. _ _  
_ _Laughing Tommy found himself crouching down and wrapping his hands around a lump of snow as he stood again and started to shape it in to a ball, at first Tommy felt the impact on the back of his neck before the coldness started to trickle down the side of his neck and he turned to see Adam laughing brightly before his arm pulled back and Tommy threw the snowball towards Adam, hitting him square in the chest which caused him to stop laughing and pout slightly._

_They stayed there for a few hours just messing around in the snow before Tommy saw Adam shiver and he sighed before pushing the taller man back towards the house.  
‘’In now and I will make some hot drinks, go warm up by the fire’’ Tommy demanded and wondered off in to the kitchen before Adam could protest against his words._

‘’Fuck’’ Tommy’s head snapped up when he heard Adam’s groaned curse to see him rubbing at his throat again and he sighed before pulling the guitar over his head and placed it on the floor.  
‘’Come on,  time to get you home and in to bed, you are not singing anymore today’’ Tommy told Adam and he heard Ashley’s aww in the background before he pushed Adam towards the corner where their things were piled before he grabbed both of their jackets and shrugged his on before handing the other to Adam who looked at his feet before Tommy playfully knocked his foot against Adam’s till he looked up, bright blue meeting dull brown before Adam smiled and took his jacket and pushed his long arms through the sleeves.  
‘’Here, put this on to try and help protect what little your throat hasn’t already been over taken from the cold’’ Adam watched as Tommy pulled his favorite black and grey striped scarf from his back and moved up on to his toes to wrap it around Adam’s neck before tying it softly just under his chin with a smile.  
‘’I don’t know why you two don’t just date already Adam, Tommy basically looks after you like your own mother does when she comes around’’ Isaac called out across the room and Adam turned to look across before Tommy laughed and flipped him off.  
‘’Well you wouldn’t look after this diva, drummer boy. And I know what he likes and don’t like’’ Tommy laughed out before he grabbed his bag before pointing towards the door.  
‘’Home now’’ Adam rolled his eyes before turning and headed out the room and towards the large glass doors leading towards the carpark.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they had gotten home, Adam had been practically sleeping In the front seat of Tommy’s car and he couldn’t help but smile at that as he pulled in to the drive away of Adam’s house, a warm sensation running through his body as he stopped just outside the closed garage door before he cut the engine off and reached over with a gentle hand to shake him awake.   
‘’Come on baby, let’s get you inside’’ Tommy cooed out to Adam once he blinked his heavy eyes open, it took him a moment or two recognize where he was before he was clumsily climbed out the small car and moved towards the house as Tommy locked everything up.

‘’Tommy, you don’t have to stay you know’’ Adam told him as he pushed the door open with a small smile before Tommy shook his head before walking past and in to the house, his bag being dropped on the hall floor before he wondered off in to the kitchen mumbling how if he wasn’t looking after Adam, that no one would and he would probably be worse than he was already.  
For a moment Adam stood in the middle of the hall after pushing the door shut and just glanced in the direction which the small elfish boy had walked before his hands moved up to tug at the scarf which was around his neck until it slipped off, staring down at it Adam sighed before bringing it to his nose and sniffed a little before groaning when nothing came through to his senses.  Hanging it up on the hook along with his coat, Adam shuffled along and stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching as Tommy moved around making a pot of tea.

‘’Quite watching me and go get yourself changed and in to bed’’ Tommy spoke out to him without turning and Adam laughed lowly before coughing a little which made him spin around with wide eyes.  ‘’Bed now Mr. Lambert and im not going to take no as an answer’’ Tommy demanded before he walked over and wrapped his arms around his waist tightly before placing a light kiss against Adam’s chest and smiled up at him.  
‘’Sure thing beautiful’’ Adam breathed out to him before bending and kissed Tommy’s forehead lightly before he turned and walked up the stairs.   
Laughing Tommy turned back to making the tea before grabbing a few of the hot water bottles and filled them before placing them on a tray to carry up before grabbing some cold syrup and carried everything up to Adam’s room.

‘’Its open’’ Adam coughed out again as Tommy knocked before pushing the handle down with his elbow and walked inside and towards the large bed with a soft smile.  ‘’I should’ve listened to you the other day’’ Tommy looked up at him as he spoke and raised an eyebrow slightly before nodding.   
‘’I did tell you Adam that you would end up getting ill’’ He smirked out before placing the tea on the unit beside him and slipped the hot water bottles under the blankets before tucking them closer to Adam’s body.

 ‘’Take some of this and get some sleep babyboy’’ Tommy told him before unscrewing the lid and poured some out on to the spoon and held it out to Adam to take which he did slowly, his face screwing up at the taste as Tommy poured another spoon and repeated the action before putting the lid back on and placed it on the tray and stood.

‘’Tommy’’ He turned and looked at Adam with a smile before he lent down and kissed the top of his head, his hands moving up to tug the zip of Adam’s hoody closer to the top before pulling the covers up more.   
‘’Yeah baby’’ He asked as Adam smiled,   
‘’Can you put a movie on?’’ Tommy laughed before nodding and walked towards the large tv and the groups of dvd’s which was laid out on the shelves before grabbing one he knew Adam liked and put it on before pressing play and put the controller on the bed for Adam to reach before smiling.  
‘’I will be downstairs, text me if you need anything or just bang’’ Tommy told him before Adam nodded and snuggled further down in to the warmth of his bed and the covers as he turned his eyes to the tv as Tommy left his room and headed back to the hall to grab his bag before he settled himself down on one of the arm chairs in Adam lounge and pulled out some drawings which he had been working on when he wasn’t working on songs or music.


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy checked his phone for the thousand time again or so it seemed before he placed it back down on the couch beside him again and picked the papers back up to tidy before they were slipped back inside his bag as he rose to his feet and stretched a little. A few hours had gone past without a sound from Adam and it worried Tommy a little despite knowing that he was safely tucked up in the bedroom upstairs.

Making his way up the hall way quietly, he walked in to the kitchen and switched the kettle on before reaching under the counter for another hotwater bottle which he knew Adam kept there before he filled it up and screwed the top on tightly and wiped of a few droplets of water before he turned and headed up the stairs towards Adam’s bedroom for the second time that day,  pushing the door open quietly he peered in to see Adam’s body curled up under the covers as he laid draped across the bed, his head resting on his arms just below the pillows and an empty cup laid beside the controller on the bed.  
Smiling Tommy walked over and pulled the things off before placing them on the floor as he moved the covers a little and let the new hotwater bottle slip under and next to Adam’s body before he pulled the covers back around him tightly and stood straighter again as he made his way over to the tv and started to take the finished dvd out of the player and placed the box back on the shelve before turning everything off again when a small shuffle from the bed made him turn and watch Adam as he moved around and curled up around the hotness of the hotwater bottle which Tommy had just slipped inside his bed, a smile coming to his lips as Tommy grinned and watched him fondly.

Tommy knew that once he woke up that he would probably be hungry and Tommy stood there for a while just watching over him as he thought about what he could get Adam to eat which wouldn’t hurt his throat so much, once he decided he flicked the tv off fully before quietly making his way towards the bedroom door.

‘’Tommy’’ Adam’s voice was rough from the sore throat he had before he sniffed a little and let a small cough escape his throat.  
‘’Sorry baby, did I wake you?’’ Tommy replied before walking over to him and sat on the edge of the grown man’s bed and stroked some of his hair out his eyes as he shuffled a little again in the bed and shook his head no.  
‘’Just resting my eyes’’ Adam’s muffled voice came from his arm and Tommy chuckled softly before nodding,   
‘’Alright then’’ He whispered before getting to his feet and started to move away.   
‘’Kitty’’ Adam mumbled and Tommy raised an eyebrow and looked back towards the ill man,  
‘’Really Adam, of all the nick names’’ He chuckled softly before walking back over and knelt beside the bed, his hand moving back to Adam’s hair as he brushed it away from his face, blue eyes slowly flickering open, for a while they just stared at each other before Adam moved and wrapped his arms around Tommy’s shoulders and pulled him a little closer until his head rested on Tommy’s shoulder lightly.  
‘’Don’t go’’ Adam whispered out, his voice still heavy from his sleep and from the cold he had.   
‘’Baby, Im not leaving you, I will just be downstairs, im going to get you some soup’’ Tommy told Adam as he let his long fingers stroke through Adam’s hair softly before he ran the tips down the side of his neck with a gentle smile.  
‘’Kitty’’ Adam whispered again and hugged tighter before letting go and laid back in the bed, the covers being pulled around him as he stared up at Tommy with warm eyes before sneezing.

Tommy sighed and shook his head a little as he reached over for the box of tissues of the side and handed them to Adam before kissing his forehead.  
‘’I will be back in a bit’’ Tommy told him before standing and headed out the room and back down to the kitchen where he started to make work on cooking some chicken soup up for his best friend.

An hour later, Tommy found himself carrying a tray up to Adam’s room and slipped back inside just as quietly to see that he had fallen asleep again, smiling, he gently placed the tray on the floor beside the bed before he reached out and gently shook Adam’s shoulder until he woke up.   
‘’Come on, sit up and eat and then you can go back to sleep’’ Tommy told him quietly before helping Adam to sit up against the headboard of his bed before picking the tray up and placed it on Adam’s lap. Kicking his shoes off Tommy climbed on to the other side of the bed before picking the spoon up and held it out to Adam who stared at him for a while before slowly leaning forward and accepted the spoon full of soup with a small smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Soup gone, Tommy moved the tray back on to the side table again, his body leaning over Adams. Strong hands caught around his hips before he turned to look at Adam, his face still make up free as Adam smiled and pulled him closer until Tommy felt Adam bury his face in to his neck.

‘’Thank you’’ Adam mumurered out to him as hands slipped from his hips and circled around his small waist as Adam pulled him down against his body in a tight hug.   
‘’You don’t have to thank me Adam, you would do the same if it was the other way around’’ Tommy chuckled softly before shifting a little so he could see Adams face clearly.  ‘’Now get some more sleep babyboy’’ Tommy told him with a small light kiss to Adams lips.   
‘’Only if you let me spoon with you kitty’’ Adam replied with a small smirk before he coughed softly and Tommy sighed.   
‘’Fine, only because you’re adorable when your ill and I like to cuddle’’ Tommy laughed and rocked against Adams hold until he was let go. Wiggling out of his hooded jumper, Tommy crawled under the covers and in to Adams arms again, silence falling over the pair for a while as they cuddled and Tommy listened to Adams breathing as he fell back to sleep again.

For a while Tommy laid watching the singers peaceful face as he slept, a small smile appearing over his lips as he crawled closer to his warm body and laid his head on Adams chest as his arms tightened around Tommy’s small body, the pair fitting snuggly together as Tommy started to fall asleep.

‘’Are they asleep?’’ Hushed voices rang out in Adams hearing, his arms still curled around his guitar player as he felt what he was guessing was Tommy’s head, heavy on his chest.  
‘’No they are both just laid in bed with their eyes closed and ignoring us’’ Another voice whispered out, ‘’you moron Isaac’’ The same voice whispered again. For a few seconds there was silence before Adam heard the sound of the tray beside the bed get picked up and then the sound of a camera going off.  
‘’that’s classed as stalking’’ Adam mumbled out as he shifted slightly on the bed, trying not to disturb Tommy who was sleeping still, a soft laugh coming from the room as he slowly looked around to see Isaac stood near Adams desk, phone still in his hand before footsteps echoed on the stairs outside his room.  
‘’Sorry Adam, we didn’t mean to wake you up’’ Came a voice from the door way and Adam turned to see Ashley stood there glaring towards Isaac,   
‘’Its fine, I was starting to wake up anyway’’ Adam told her as he carefully moved an still sleeping Tommy on to the pillows beside him, for the first time since he had woken up, Adam had noticed the sun light flooding in to his room.   
‘’What’s the time and why are you both here anyway?’’ Adam asked as he quietly got out of the bed and brushed his hands down the front of his shirt, trying to smooth it out from where’d he had been sleeping.  
‘’It’s almost noon and we are here because neither of you showed up for practice this morning and you haven’t answered either of your phones since last night’’ Isaac grumbled out slightly before he looked towards Tommy who was now facing away from them all and was tangled up in the bed sheets.  
‘’Oh, sorry guys, I honestly didn’t think that we would sleep for that long, and in a way I don’t want to disturb Tommy again’’ Adam told them  and they nodded.  
‘’It’s fine, I know that Tommy hasn’t been sleeping well again lately’’ Ashley mentioned and Adam glanced back towards his sleeping guitar player again before turning back and motioned to the other two to leave his room and to head downstairs so that they didn’t wake Tommy up. Tommy was right, Adam would look after him if he needed it, and if he wasn’t getting enough sleep again, Adam was going to make sure that his kitty was going to sleep for as long as Adam could make sure. A few missed band practices weren’t going to kill them all.

By the time that Tommy had woken up again, his head felt a little cloudy as his eyes adjusted to the brightly lit room, turning over, Tommy frowned slightly when he didn’t see Adam laid in the bed next to him, slowly Tommy climbed out of bed and grabbed the covers again, wrapping them around himself before slowly making his way downstairs in to the living room to see Adam talking on the phone, his voice still a little husky from having the cold, which Tommy still felt like was his fault. Stepping closer, he carefully unfolded himself from the covers and placed them over Adams lap and tucked him in slightly as he talked a phone interview from the sound of it.  
Looking at each other, Adam smiled at Tommy before snuggling down further in to the warm covers as Tommy picked up Adam’s empty cup and walked in to the kitchen to make some more tea and a strong cup of coffee for himself.

Tommy jumped slightly as he felt arms wrap around his waist and pull him back against a broad chest, Adams breath tickling the side of his neck from where Adam rested his head on his shoulder.  
‘’Shouldn’t you be resting?’’ Tommy asked him softly as the kettle boiled and Tommy picked it up and poured water in to both cups carefully.   
‘’Mhmm, but I wanted to say thank you for looking after me’’ Adam told Tommy before letting him go, so that he could take his tea from him.   
‘’You told me that last night Adam, now go back to that couch and lay down’’ He told him with a smile and Adam nodded slightly.   
‘’Okay, but I can’t remember saying it’’ Tommy heard him mumble as he walked out of the kitchen and in to the living room again, finishing making his coffee, Tommy walked in to the living room to see Adam laid on the couch, covers wrapped around him as he looked towards the TV, a movie playing silently on it.  
The frown faded from Tommy’s face as he walked closer to Adam and noticed the earphones wire coming from Adams ears, trailing down to his outstretched arm where they ended up at Tommy’s IPod instead of his own, the faint sound of music just audibly as Tommy walked around the couch and put his drink down on the coffee table before settling himself down on the floor in front of Adam.

Glancing up, Tommy blushed slightly to see Adam already watching him before he smiled and moved slightly so he could run his fingers through Tommy’s hair softly before Adam turned his attention towards the TV again, his fingers still playing with the strands of Tommy’s hair softly, and a smile on Tommy’s lips as he relaxed in to the singers touch.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam watches as Tommy stares at the screen, trying to keep his eyes open as he runs his fingers through the guitar player’s hair lightly still, knowing that it relaxes Tommy a lot.  
‘’Tommy’’ Adam say quietly, his voice hurting a little from the cold he had, slowly Tommy rubbed at his eyes before turning back to look up at Adam, ‘’Come lay with me’’ Adam told him as he moved back a little on the couch and moved the covers away for him,  
With a smile Tommy stood, stretching his small frame out, bones aching and muscles cramping from sitting on the floor before he moved and laid down beside Adam, Adam’s own arm pulling the covers back over and wrapping around Tommy’s waist as he rested his head against his shoulder just watching his guitar player softly until Tommy turned to look up at Adam before he reached up and took one of the headphones out and placed it in to his own ear to see what Adam was listening to on his IPod.  
‘’Manson’’ He asked confused, knowing that he wasn’t really Adam’s type of music to listen to really but Adam nodded and grinned slightly as he tightened his arm around Tommy’s waist and pulled him closer to his own body.  
‘’I know you have Depeche Mode on here but I couldn’t find it, so I settled for him instead’’ Adam whispered out and Tommy nodded softly before he moved his hand to Adam’s neck and lightly ran his fingers over the warm skin there with a soft sigh as he trailed his finger down to Adam’s shoulder and then down his arm until he takes the IPod off him and skips through some of the albums until he finds Depeche Mode and pressed play on the first track he finds before cuddling in to Adam a little as they both listened, a headphone each and both of them ignoring the silent movie still playing on the TV, for a while they both stay laid there listening before Tommy thinks that Adam has fallen asleep again, since he had stopped moving but soon Sea of sin starts playing and he feels Adam’s body tense up slightly.

‘’Adam’’ Tommy asks softly as he turns to look up at him, finds him staring at him already again, a soft blush moving over Tommy’s cheeks as he buries his head in to Adams neck and breathes in deeply. He wants to ask Adam why he tensed up when the song started playing but Tommy got distracted quickly as he felt Adam’s fingers softly glide through his hair and down on to the back of his neck where he started to lightly rub, the feeling warm and soothing as Tommy breathes in, his body relaxing and going submissive under Adam’s touch like he has always done.  
‘’Stop trying to make me sleep’’ Tommy mumbles out against Adam’s neck, but moves his leg and hooks it around Adams anyway as he lets himself turn in to Adams body more.  
‘’Im looking after you’’ Adam replied slowly and Tommy smiled before slowly looking up at him,  
‘’you’re the one ill, im looking after you’’ Tommy told him with a knowing look which had Adam rolling his eyes a little before he nodded and pulled Tommy closer, his hand going back to rubbing the back of Tommy’s neck, despite Tommy wanting to look after him, Adam was going to make sure that Tommy got plenty of sleep aswell, it would do good for both of them and it isn’t long before Adam feels Tommy’s body grow heavy against his as his breathin pans out and he is asleep.

By the time Adam wakes up again, there’s new sun light pouring in and from the brightness Adam knows it’s just before noon. At first he thinks that Tommy must of moved at some point during the night to put his IPod on the table with the wire wrapped neatly around it and turned the dvd and tv off but he can feel Tommy’s leg between his like it was when Tommy first moved against him, his own arms still wrapped tightly around his elfish guitar player when he hears footsteps coming in to the living room and he slowly looks up to see his mom, a soft smile on her lips as she raised a finger and held it against them and Adam nodded.  
Tommy’s body jerked slightly and he stirred as he moved closer and turned slightly so half his body was laying over Adam’s and head slightly tucked under Adam’s head, a sigh on his lips as Adam started to softly stroke his hand over Tommy’s back again, soothing him until he breathed softly and was in a deeper sleep again.

‘’Have you told him yet’’ Leila asks and Adam shakes his head before looking down at Tommy, the older man wrapped up in his arms, he liked the fact that he was smaller than am, it made Adam feel more protective over the older man he loved, he knew Tommy loved him back but just hoped that it was the same kind of love.


	6. Chapter 6

Adam stared at the man laid against his chest, his blonde hair shining in the sunlight which flitted in through the half drawn curtains of the living room, slowly he brought a hand up and touched it lightly against the elf’s cheek before he quickly stirred to look up at Adam with wide eyes.  
‘’What’s wrong?’’ Tommy asked quickly, his face flushed and eyes wide as he ran them over Adam, checking for anything, ‘’Are you cold? Hurting, is your throat sore?’’ He asked before a soft touch to his jaw quieted his words and he went back to looking at Adams face.   
‘’Nothings wrong baby, nothing at all’’ Adam whispered and Tommy looked confused before nodding to him, ‘’you looked so peaceful sleeping and I couldn’t help but touch you’’ He whispered to Tommy who blushed softly and buried his head back in to Adams chest again, a soft sigh on his lips.   
‘’You had me worried Adam’’ He breathed out to him before sitting up again and pushed the covers away slightly before he stood and stretched, bones clicking before his shirt rose slightly on his stomach and he scratched lazily at it before turning to look at Adam, ‘’Im going to steal your shower, stay resting’’ He told him sternly before a lazy smile formed over his lips and he lent down, pressing a soft kiss against his bosses cheek before silently turning away and headed upstairs.

‘’And he dances away to a silver moon,  
Laid out bare under for all to stare  
eyes glisten in the darkest nights,  
A single spot light to take light’’

Adam sang quietly to himself although he knew that it was a poem as he carefully turned another page in the black book which was laid on the table, the soft words filling the room as he sung and read them, he had always known that Tommy wrote away day or night in the book but never knew what, never was allowed to look but he saw it laying there, a pen neatly tucked away in the middle, heard the shower running upstairs and he couldn’t stop himself from sitting up and picking it up gently in his hands like it would turn to ash in any second.

‘’Hands reaching out to hold,  
cheeks pressed to not feel the cold  
Lovers embraced, day and night  
hides the world from their steady pace’’

‘’What are you doing?’’ A voice startled Adam from his readings and he turned and stood to face Tommy who was stood in the doorframe, a towel held in his hand which was half way to his head again and a old red shirt of Adams fitted over his small frame before dropping down to a pair of his favorite sleeping pants.  
‘’Im sorry’’ Adam whispered out to him and he could feel Tommy’s soul pulsing through the little black book in his hand before he looked down at it and softly closed it again before he looked back up to see Tommy walking towards him.  
‘’Why did you look?’’ Tommy asked quietly as he reached Adam and stood in front of him, hands reaching out but just ghosting the edges of the book as Adam looked on in wonder at the man in front of him,  
‘’I don’t know,’’ He admitted and Tommy nodded a little before swallowing as it looked like he was thinking about the next move.  
‘’What else did you read?’’ Tommy asked quietly, his voice held a scared tone to it and it made Adam tilt his head slightly to stare at him before brown eyes looked up to fill his.  
‘’Just that poem’’ He told Tommy and he nodded, a small stiffness leaving Tommy’s body as he gently pulled the book from Adam’s hold and pointed to the couch,   
‘’I told you to rest singer’’ Tommy told Adam strongly before he complied and sat back down again and watched as Tommy wondered off in to the kitchen, just to return minutes later with a hot cup of tea in his hands which he passed on to Adam.   
‘’Tommy really im fine now, its just a tickle’’ Adam tried telling Tommy as he pressed a calloused fingers against his cheeks before his hand slipped up on to his forehead.  
‘’No, im not going to be happy until I know you are better fully’’ Tommy told him as he pushed the covers back around Adam and stood up to walk towards the cd player.

Arms wrapped around Tommy’s small waist and he sighed before resting back against Adams broad chest and softly ran his fingers over the arms wrapped around him.  
‘’Dance with me’’ Adam whispered hotly in to his ear and it made Tommy shiver as he reached up slowly and pressed play on the stereo, Adam’s hands moving and stilling over Tommy’s hips as he swallowed and turned slightly to look over his shoulder at Adam,  
‘’What about resting?’’ Tommy asked and Adam gives him that smile which he finds himself never been able to say no too,   
‘’One dance Tommy, that’s all im asking for baby’’ Adam whispered back to him before Tommy sighed and nodded slowly.

Adam watched as Tommy turned around slowly and looked down with a shy look on his face before he looked back up at him again as Adam placed his hands back around his waist and pulled him closer softly until their knees brushed against each others, he knew that Tommy didn’t know how to dance, didn’t like dancing but he was happy that he had agreed to this one dance, this one chance for Adam to have Tommy close to him again before he was better.   
‘’Stop thinking baby’’ Adam whispered before raising a hand and pressed his thumb against the middle of Tommy’s forehead, rubbing along the lines softly to get rid of the creases which were there.   
‘’I can’t help it’’ Tommy whispered as he let his hands rest softly against Adams chest, ‘’I don’t want to mess up’’ He whispered and Adam stared down at him confused but was met by the brown eyes which held so much behind.


	7. Chapter 7

‘’There’s nothing you can do to mess up baby’’ Adam whispered to him as he slowly danced with Tommy in his arms, ‘’Everything you do is perfect’’ He whispered to the small man again and watched as a small blush filled out over Tommy’s cheeks before he pressed his face in to Adam’s chest to try and hide if from him.   
‘’How are you feeling now’’ Tommy whispered against Adam’s chest, bodies swaying softly together to the music playing and it took Tommy’s mind back to his prom and how he slow danced with the girl he was with but didn’t really want to be dancing with, everything went wrong and he kept standing on her feet until she pushed him away and told him to go find someone else to dance with before walking away from him, leaving him in the middle of the dancefloor, a few people around them laughing before he walked off and ended up leaving it to go to a party of a friends and got drunk, the soft sigh leaving his lips before he could stop it and he felt Adam slide his hands around his waist more.  
‘’Much better now thanks to you’’ He whispered in to the top of Tommy’s hair with a smile and Tommy nods slightly with a soft sigh again,   
‘’I will go home later then’’ Tommy whispers out to him quietly and Adam frowns slightly down at the blonde in his arms as they moved slowly.   
‘’You know your always welcome to stay Tommy’’ Adam tells him softly and Tommy nods slightly against his chest but his arms tighten around Adam and he smiles.

‘’What if I don’t want too ever leave’’ Tommy asks him quietly and it makes Adam stop moving for a moment as he looks down at Tommy who’s hiding hid face behind his hair as he looks away from him, ‘’Sorry, I shouldn’t of said that’’ He mumbles out before going to move but Adam holds his arms quickly and pulls him back.   
‘’Then you can stay forever’’ Adam whispered to him before he raised his hand and pushed Tommy’s hair out his eyes and offered a kind smile to his guitar player, ‘’Because I don’t think I want to let you ever go’’ Adam whispered and watched as Tommy frowned slightly.  
‘’Oh’’ Tommy quietly spoke out and let his hands slide down Adam’s waist slightly, ‘’Ohh…’’ He muttered again and looked up at him quickly with a wide smile. ‘’You’re kidding me right, you just want me to stay around so you can be nursed around’’ Tommy laughed out and Adam grinned before shaking his head as he pulled Tommy closer and slowly slipped a hand up his spine before it rested against the back of his neck softly.  
‘’As much as I liked your nursing me, I think I will be listening to you more now when you say to wear a jacket or something’’ Adam whispered to him with a grin, earning one of his favorite smiles from Tommy.

Adam pulled Tommy further in to his arms again until the blondes head rested against his chest, his hand rubbing smooth circles in to the back of his neck still as he started to slightly sway to the music again which had changed to a slightly faster beat which none of them took any notice off as Tommy tightened his arms around Adams waist and sighed out happily.   
‘’You sound like a cat purring when you do that’;’ Adam whispered in to his ear and he smirked as he felt Tommy shiver slightly in his arms and lightly kissed the top of his pierced ear before resting his cheek against it as they danced. He could feel Tommy’s blush against his skin and it made him smile again before he pulled away a little and looked down at the smaller man, his lips in a slight pout as he realized that he had agreed to only one dance and now they were dancing again before it fell as he noticed Adam watching him.  
‘’What?’’ He asked with a soft blush as he lowered his eyes slightly and tilted his head, blonde hair falling in front of his eyes a little as he smiled and wiggled out of Adam’s hold.  
‘’Hey…where are you going?’’ Adam asked as he watched Tommy move towards the stereo and change the songs over again before glancing over his shoulder with a smile before he turned back and started to walk away again, causing Adam to laugh and to start walking after him. ‘’Tommy…baby…’’Adam called out as he followed him slowly before he found Tommy peering in to another room, wrapping his arms around his waist, he laughed as Tommy gave a soft yelp out but then quickly relaxed back in to Adams grip. ‘’Caught you’’ Adam whispered in to his ear, enjoying the shiver it caused before he turned slightly and moved so the smaller man was caught between his body and the wall, big brown eyes staring up in to his blue ones as he smiled and pressed his forehead to Tommy’s.

A soft breath was pulled from Tommy’s lips as Adam pressed him to the wall gently, his hands finding their way to his shoulders as he smiled back at his best friend, his boss. ‘’You know if you want…you can grab me and stuff’’ Tommy whispered out to him and Adam watched him before his lips twitched in to a smile, obviously remembering the time when Tommy had first said that to him.  
‘’I think I might take you up on that offer’’ Adam whispered softly and watched as Tommy smiled at him before leaning up slightly, his arms sliding further around his neck and shoulders before pulling Adam closer to him.

Soft lips brushed over even softer lips, slightly dry and slow as they both got their bearings and a little more confidence, Adam was the first one to lightly lick at the corner of Tommy’s lips, getting him to part them slightly before the kiss grew slightly more needing and Adam’s hands softly curled around the smaller man’s throat like they had done plenty of times on the very first tour.

The kiss was still slow and gentle, almost as if they were learning the curves and feel of each other’s lips before they slowly parted and a smile graced each other’s lips again as they looked, blue meeting brown as Tommy gave a soft laugh out and trailed his hands down to the front of Adams body and then took his hands in his, pushing him away softly, Tommy lead them back in to the living room and over to the couch again where he pushed Adam down and laid down beside him, the covers being drawn up over as he snuggled himself in under Adam’s arm and rested his head on his chest.  
‘’Move in with me’’ Adam whispered to Tommy softly as he stroked his hand down his arm and Tommy turned slightly to look up at him with a smile.   
‘’I practically live here anyway’’ Tommy replied with a grin before leaning up and pressed a chaste kiss to Adam’s cheek and laid back down again with a smile on his face.

They both knew that things were going to get better now, and they both knew that if Adam ever got ill again, Tommy would play nurse and bring him back to full health again.


End file.
